I don't get sick!
by lolitzmya
Summary: Sasuke believes that he never gets sick but is that always right?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- I don't get sick!

As Itachi walked the quiet hallway of his house, he heard a small cough coming from Sasuke's room. Itachi knew that Sasuke would never sleep in this late so he decided to enter the room. As soon as Itachi entered the darkly shaded room he quickly realized something was wrong. He went to Sasuke's bed side and gently waked him. "Sasuke, Sasuke" He said in a low voice. "Sasuke it's time to get up, you are going to be late for training today." Sasuke then slowly woke and looked at his brother with tired eyes, and arose from his bed to his closet. "Sasuke you look sick, you should stay home today." Sasuke without saying a word shook his head to say no but quickly stopped as he felt a sharp pain in his head. "You are sick." Itachi then said taking him back to his bed and placing his warm hand on his head. Sasuke then quickly pulled him away from his hand away from his head and said "I am fine you don't have to worry about me I don't get sick." Itachi not being one to argue knew that Sasuke wouldn't stay home no matter what he said, and left him alone to get ready for his day.

At the dining room table, Sasuke laid quietly with patiently with his head on the table. He didn't want anything to eat but knew Itachi wouldn't let him leave without eating something, so he waited patiently for his food to arrive. A few moments later Itachi brought Sasuke his breakfast. "Here you go" Itachi said as Sasuke slowly raised his head from the table. Sasuke moved his food around the plate only taking a few bites of his food keeping his eye on the clock. He knew Itachi would let him leave at 9:00 am, so he waited patiently for the clock to strike. As soon as it was 9:00 Sasuke left for team7's meeting point on the bridge and said goodbye to Itachi. Itachi looked at Sasuke's plate realizing he ate barely anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"WHAT'S TAKING SASUKE SO LONG?" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. "Will you be quite for once in your life?" Sakura said. Kakashi seemed to not be bothered while reading the sequel to one of his perverted books. At that moment Sasuke slowly walked up to the group. Kakashi seemed to be the only one to notice something wrong with Sasuke. "Are you feeling okay Sasuke?" Kakashi said. "Yes, I'm fine" Sasuke said groggily, but truthfully he wasn't okay, not one little bit. He had a really bad head ache, his stomach really hurt, his throat burned, and the sun wasn't helping him either. "Okay, then we'll start with a few sparing matches first wi... "You're going down Sasuke!" Naruto said. "Shut up dobe" Sasuke managed to get out loud enough to seem menacing.

Sasuke's moves were slow and unsteady fighting against Naruto. Naruto seemed to not notice anything putting his all into every punch and kick. Sasuke was trying his best to dodge and block Naruto's wild move but he didn't have the energy to continue, and Naruto landed a straight on hard hit to his chest. Sasuke thought that he might cough up little to what he ate this morning. "Sensei," Sakura said to Kakashi. "I don't think Sasuke is okay." Sakura said with worried eyes. "I know Sakura but even if we wanted to stop him he wouldn't allow it to his pride." Kakashi said looking straight at the battle. Sasuke got slower and slower by the moment, and then Naruto landed a final blow. Sasuke tried shrugging it off like it was nothing like he normally would, but then everything with black, and the last thing he heard was the scared scream of Sakura.

 _ **Later that day…**_

"I didn't hit him that hard!" Naruto yelled. "Ssshhh!" shushed Naruto. "He's waking up. Slowly Sasuke began to open his eyes. "Welcome back to the world of the living Sasuke." Itachi said. "What happened?" Sasuke said. "You pushed yourself to hard and fainted in your battle against Naruto" Kakashi said. "I'm really sorry," Naruto started. "I didn't mea… "It's not your fault," Sasuke said. "I kept fighting even though I knew I wasn't feeling well." Then there was a short silence. "Why don't we leave Sasuke alone to rest" Kaskashi said. "But.." Sakura began. "Let's go." Kakashi said sternly, and they walked out of Sasuke's room leaving Sasuke and Itachi alone. "Get some rest." Itachi said putting his hand over Sasuke's eyes feeling his hot forehead. "Okay Nissan" Sasuke said quietly, he was getting tired anyways. He heard Itachi get up from the chair beside his bed, and close the door carefully behind him and he fell into a dark, deep sleep.

 _ **Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfiction I have ever written I'm not going to be one of those writers that writes a story and leaves it for years and years if I write a story I am going to finish it. Oh and if you have any ideas for me to write plz tell me I have no idea what to write next so help me out plz :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter- 3

Sasuke woke up to a cold rag on his forehead that felt like heaven to his burning body. Sasuke then looked over to his side where he say Itachi, who was at his bedside writing something that looked important on a piece of paper. "Nissan..." Sasuke managed to say through his ragged voice. "Yes I know Sasuke, your running a high fever" Itachi said sadly. He almost couldn't bear to see his poor little brother in a state that he looked so... well... fragile. Sasuke always acted like his heart was as cold as stone, but around his brother he was... different. Itachi arose from his chair and into the hallway. He then returned with a box and a spoon. Sasuke sat up in his bed dreading each step Itachi took. He knew that he would be forced to take the bitter tasting medicine whether he wanted it or not. He then thought of whether or not to try convincing Itachi to not give it to him,(which he knew wouldn't work anyway)but he didn't have the strength to try to attempt arguing. Itachi then sat back in his seat beside Sasuke's bed, and poured a fair amount of the light brown colored medicine into the spoon. He then fed the spoon full to Sasuke. Sasuke cringed as the foul tasting liquid burned the back of his throat as it went down. Sasuke then let out a deep sigh after he swallowed, but the taste still lingered in his mouth. "That wasn't so bad was it?" Itachi said with a slight smirk. "I don't see whats so funny." Sasuke said under his breath. Itachi then got up again and walked into the kitchen. Once again he returned, but this time with a clear glass of water, and handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke then began to drink the water that began to soothe his sore throat. "Do you want anything else?" Itachi asked. "No, thank you though." Sasuke said in a low voice. Itachi then took this opportunity to return to the seat beside Sasuke's bed and resumed his writing.

After drinking the last of the water in the glass, he placed it on his bedside table. Itachi kept writing for awhile, and the only thing you could hear was the light strokes Itachi made with every letter and a few retched coughs from Sasuke. As Sasuke's curiosity began to get the better of him, he began to try looking at the paper Itachi was writing. At first Itachi pretended as if not to notice, and then he said, "It's for Lady Tsunandae, she wants me to write full report on the last mission I was on."Itachi said."Oh."Sasuke said as he lost interest. Itachi would always take the time out to tell him about every mission he returned from, which was always so fascinating to Sasuke. He guessed he was always so curious about what his brother always looked up to him anyways. After their parents died, Itachi was left with the responsibilities of his brother. Very easily Itachi was able to adjust to the situations he had to handle, but it was always harder on Sasuke. Losing his parents and the rest of his clan was just something he couldn't cope with at first, but eventually he understood what he would have to put up with no matter what. Slowly Sasuke began to fall asleep just as Itachi placed another wet reg on his forehead and pulled the sheets up more, then Sasuke fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter-4

Sasuke woke up to a sunny day, a sweaty back and a dry throat. He still had his fever from yesterday and it seemed to be getting worse. As he kicked off his heavy sheets he noticed a sticky note beside his bed on his night stand, it said…

I have a meeting today; I will be back in time for dinner stay in bed and get some rest you still have a fever. Oh and Sakura and Naruto are coming over to visit please be polite and do not over work yourself

-Itachi

"Oh yeah." Sasuke said quietly to himself. "It's Nissans scheduled every Wednesday meeting.

Sasuke laid quietly in his bed twisting and turning for awhile, that's when he suddenly got a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He quickly ran to the bathroom across the hall from his bedroom and fell to the porcelain floor and threw up bile into the toilet

After finishing he stumbled back to his bedroom with a relentless headache.

He stuffed his head under his sheets and tightly grasped his pillow on top of his head, as he waited for someone to get here.

 _ **Later That Day…**_

" **Ding Dong"** Rang the door bell soft enough for Sasuke to hear.

He jumped out of the comfort of his bed forgetting about his headache but remembering very soon afterwards.

At first he thought that it would be his brother, but why would he be ringing the bell? He had a key didn't he?

"Hey there Sasuke~Kun! Said Sakura in her fangirling voice.

Personally she wished she could have Sasuke to herself but of course Naruto had to tag along.

Naruto on the other hand was overly quiet; he was still thinking that this was his fault for not noticing anything sooner.

"Hey." Sasuke said but then broke out into a fit of coughs.

"Sasuke are you okay?!" Sakura said very worryingly, he really wasn't doing very well and his brother wasn't here right now to help.

Naruto started to feel even worse about the situation he thought he put Sasuke into, even though they were rivals they still cared about each other's well being.

Sakura carefully helped Sasuke to the couch in his living room and Naruto rushed to get him some water.

As Sasuke began to take a sip of the water the wetness of the cold water to his dry throat began to sting him intensely, and he ended of coughing harshly.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped at the situation he saw in front of him.

"We need to take you to the hospital immediately." Sakura said sternly as she stood up from her place in front of Sasuke.

"No!" Sasuke said looking directly into Sakura's eyes before returning into his coughing fit.

"B-But…"Sakura started obviously frightened by how Sasuke can have an attitude in the midst of his fever

"No, I'm fine I didn't ask you to come here in the first place I fine alone." Sasuke said

"Sasuke, you really don't look very well maybe you should listen to Sakura." Naruto said softly to show his concern.

"For the last time no I am fine!" Sasuke said

"Well at least let us help take care of you, at least until your brother comes back."Sakura said returning to her normally calm voice.

"Fine." Sasuke said giving into their protests.

 _ **A little bit later…**_

Sasuke was back in bed with a thermometer in his mouth, a cold cloth on his forehead and a worried Naruto by his bedside.

"I'm really fine you guys." Sasuke said just as the thermometer started beeping and Sakura removed it from his mouth.

"No you're not Sasuke, your temperature is 102 you're not going anywhere under my watch." Sakura said.

 _ **And this is where I am going to end it for now. I am really sorry it took me so long to post I just put of writing for a while but now I'm back and here to stay!**_


End file.
